


Boys Like Cas (Fanvid)

by thesulah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 80's Music, Fanvids, Fluff, Implied Destiel but no more than the show, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesulah/pseuds/thesulah
Summary: The second installment of the "I like Supernatural and 80's Music" series.Thanks for watching!





	




End file.
